1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a walking supporter, and more particularly, a walking supporter that comprises one or more bottom frames having a curved element.
2. Background of Related Art
While walking supporters including those for toddlers have been developed in the past, interest in walking supporters for the elderly has increased as the average age of population rises and the aging population increases.
Above all things, continuous product research and development to guarantee safety has been performed because the consumers for such walking supporters mainly correspond to patients, disabled people and the elderly.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional walking supporter 100 with four legs. As illustrated, the conventional walking supporter 100 comprises four support elements 120a, 120b being in contact with the ground where bottom part of the support elements may include rubber inserts 130a, 130b for preventing slipping or may adopt wheels 150a, 150b. In general, handles 110a, 110b are provided horizontal to the ground so that a user can grip the handles and walk by moving the walking supporter. However, disabled people and the elderly experience several inconveniences when using a conventional walking supporter 100.
First, when a user stands up using the walking supporter from a sitting position in a chair, the user has to bend their arms by ninety degrees and exert a force to the walking supporter vertically in order to stand up. That is, the user can stand up without slipping only by exerting a force vertically to the ground because the walking supporter stands vertically to the ground.
Second, where a protrusion or a crevice is on the ground, a user may fall down or be unable to continue walking when any of the four legs is hindered by the protrusion or crevice.
Third, patients or elderly people who have weak arm-strength have difficulty to use the walking supporter because they have to hold themselves up and move the walking supporter's four legs forward in order to walk.
Fourth, use of the walking supporter with four legs is restricted because it can't be used on stairs.
Fifth, a walking supporter with four legs can obstruct natural walking because it is stable only when the four legs are contact with the ground.